What If?
by M42
Summary: What else could have crawled out of the deepest darkest recesses of my mind? But i like it! What if a fangirl decided that the story ended differently?
1. Six Shots

Disclaimer: I don't own the great Gatsby. Either F. Scott Fitzgerald does or his copyright company. On second thought, I don't think he DOES own it. It is my understanding that he is no longer living. A/N: Yes, yes, I KNOW. If you are a follower of my writings (do those type of people even exist?) then you will realize that this is my ELEVENTH story that I have started. This one, like the others, is in progress. Total, I have one story completed and the others are in the works. Anywho, as far as THIS story goes, it's best not to ask. I had an extra notebook and this seemed to be the best thing to fill it. Plus there were no other Gatsby stories that were humor. Please R/R!  
  
Chapter 1, Six Shots  
  
Wilson sighed as he watched from behind the bushes as Jay floated on a raft. He knew that he was dangerously close as he pulled the gun out of his pocket. He also knew that if he were to miss, Gatsby would surely escape.  
Gatsby. the man name made him grimace. He was the one who had mercilessly killed his wife. Didn't even stop, just like road kill. He would make his wife's murderer pay dearly, and it would still not be enough to satisfy his need for vengeance. He stepped out of the bushes as the wind blew Jay's raft away from his position. He stepped to the edge of the pool, aiming carefully. He felt his finger begin to apply slight pressure to the trigger. All would be done soon.  
Angela sighed as she walked up to the house that was next on her list. How did she ever get roped into inviting all of the people in New York to her Mom and step dad's wedding personally? 'Oh, wait, now I remember,' she thought as she rang the doorbell. 'So sue me. I thought the invitations were scrap paper! She shouldn't have left them lying out in a pile like that. I needed the paper for the stupid art project and-'  
"Hello?" The man who answered the door was tall and looked a bit distracted. Of course, Angela didn't notice that as she began to drone out the greeting that was drilled into her skull at this point.  
"Good day. I am here to announce that you have been cordially invited to-" she was cut off suddenly as a gun shot rang from somewhere in the vicinity of the house next door. It was followed by five more shots, accompanied by a loud splash. "For the love of. Oh well, shall we see what all the noise is?" The owner of the house looked at her like she was crazy. He grabbed his keys, locked the door, and ran next door to his neighbor's backyard. Angela followed.  
They made their way up a hill which revealed behind it Gatsby's pool. Gatsby was still floating on his raft, though he looked dazed and confused. There was a figure standing by the pool, holding a gun. Angela gaped as she ran up to stand beside the figure, knowing the revolver could only carry the six previously fired shots.  
Nick, the owner of the house next to Gatsby's, ran up the hill, panting as he made his way to the side of the pool. "Jay! Jay, what happened?" he asked, frantic with worry. He noted that there was no blood in the pool around Gatsby.  
"I can't say that I know for sure, Old Sport. Why don't you ask her?"  
  
A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know, not very humorous, right? Wait 'til you read chapter two! That will probably be posted by Friday at the latest. Kinda short compared to my other fics, too, but that's okay. Hope to get reviews soon! 


	2. Explainations

Disclaimer: I don't own the great Gatsby. Either F. Scott Fitzgerald does or his copyright company. On second thought, I don't think he DOES own it. It is my understanding that he is no longer living. A/N: Er, chapter two! Yay! Nobody shoot me.  
  
Chapter 2, Explanations  
  
Nick looked over to where Angela stood at the edge of the pool a few feet away from the bushed. She was gazing down into the shallow area of the pool. The other was in the shadow of the house.  
"What do you mean ask her? She was with me when it happened. Jay, have you gone mad?"  
"No, Old Sport, no that one, the other one, with the longer hair." Gatsby slid off the raft, swimming over to the ladder and climbing out of the pool. As he made his way toward the two girls, followed by Nick, Angela dramatically turned away from the other girl.  
"Oh why? My dear friend, why!? Oh so young and already pushed to the brink by the horrors of society! Pushed to commit murder of an innocent man! Oh, Lisa, why!?"  
"Innocent man my eye!" shouted Lisa, glaring at Wilson's body in the pool. "That man was going to shoot Gatsby! Everyone knows that you can kill a Bishounen when he's at his sexiest!"  
Upon hearing this, Jay became suddenly aware that he was without a shirt. He looked down and sighed. Why had he opted for the Speedo this time? "Old Sport, might I borrow your overcoat?" he asked of Nick. Nick looked from Gatsby to the girls, then to the corpse and promptly fainted.  
Gatsby looked down at his friend and blinked. "Old Sport?" There was no response.  
"Don't look at me," said Lisa. "Gun's empty." With that, she tossed it into the pool.  
"I'll save you!" shouted Angela, running toward Jay and Nick.  
"How?" asked Lisa skeptically. She followed Angela who knelt beside Nick. She looked up at Lisa and blinked. She shrugged and poked Nick. Lisa grinned evilly. "Why don't you give him mouth-to-mouth?" she suggested.  
"Ewe! No!" Angela exclaimed, pushing Nick away from her. He rolled over into the pool and came back up, splashing and spluttering.  
"That's one way to help." commented Lisa.  
"Ewe! That's gross!" exclaimed Angela.  
"What's wrong now?" asked Jay.  
"What do you mean what's wrong? He's swimming in the blood water! Who knows what that guys had!?" This seemed to hit Nick as he looked over to the submerged body and quickly paddled over and climbed out of the pool.  
"About that." said Gatsby, turning to Lisa. "Are you sure he was going to shoot me?"  
"Unless he was aiming a gun at your back and nearly squeezing the trigger as a joke," replied Lisa flatly.  
"Sorry to trouble you," said Nick, sounding almost annoyed. "But do you mind if we go inside? I'd like to dry off."  
"Of course. I think it would be best to discuss this inside anyway," said Gatsby.  
"What about him?" said Angela, pointing to the body.  
"You wanna deal with him?" asked Lisa. Angela shook her head no and followed them all inside.  
  
A/N: In case people didn't know, I am Angela and my best friend is Lisa. She will probably kill me for telling you all this, but it is only true. Um, I guess that's it. If anyone has any ideas, e-mail me at jupitergurl02@hotmail.com and thank you all for reading this far! 


	3. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own the great Gatsby. Either F. Scott Fitzgerald does or his copyright company. On second thought, I don't think he DOES own it. It is my understanding that he is no longer living... and soon... it shall be MINE! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
A/N: yay! Finally got around to typing up chapter 3. If you've made it this far, I don't think you have any right to hurt me. You've come here by choice!  
  
Chapter 3, Escape  
  
The group went to Gatsby's kitchen.  
"I'm going to go clean up," said Nick.  
"Alright, Old Sport," said Jay, leading him to the bathroom.  
Angela quickly turned quickly to face Lisa. "This is so great!" she said happily.  
"I know!" agreed Lisa.  
"Good thing you were in time!" said Angela.  
"Yeah, I know. Good job getting Nick to come, too!" said Lisa. Angela blinked. "It WAS your plan to bring him here, right?"  
"Uh, sure!" replied Angela, laughing nervously as Gatsby walked back into the kitchen.  
"Angela..."  
"Eep!"  
"WHY were you with Nick..?"  
"Uh, well, Mom likes the Great Gatsby?"  
"No she doesn't."  
"Well, I wouldn't say I'm THAT great," said Jay, smiling smugly as he sat down again.  
"No, stupid, the book," said Angela.  
"Hey! Don't call my Bishounen stupid!" said Lisa.  
"A book?" asked Gatsby, confused.  
"Sorry." Angela said to Lisa.  
"What do you mean a book?" asked Gatsby again.  
"THE book," said Lisa seriously.  
"YOUR book!" said Angela happily.  
"What are you guys talking about?" asked Nick, walking back to the group. He sat down next to Angela and she scooted her chair away a little, blushing some. Lisa raised an eyebrow, but Gatsby interrupted her.  
"What do you mean MY book? I have a book? Entirely about ME? Well, I'm sure I'm SOMEBODY'S hero, but they really wrote a book about me? Tell me; is it a very god book? Does it go deep into my past and all that? Oh, I wonder if Daisy's read it!" he smiled, very pleased with himself.  
"Wow, Lisa, your bishi sure is conceited," commented Angela.  
"Yeah... you're being a jerk!" said Lisa, further outraged by Gatsby's mention of Daisy. "You REALLY need to get over yourself, Jay. Seriously." Gatsby blinked and looked from Lisa to Nick.  
"Sorry, but she has a point," said Nick. Gatsby narrowed his eyes a bit, turning back to Lisa.  
"Say, what right do you have to tell ME what to do?" he demanded.  
"Okay, yeah, if not for me, you'd be sunk at the bottom of your pool with two bullet holes in your back," said Lisa hotly.  
"Fair enough," said Gatsby with a shrug.  
"So... what's all this stuff about a book?" asked Nick.  
Angela hesitated, squirming a little when Nick talked. She seemed to be concentrating really hard on the table. Lisa looked at her and grinned knowing. She smiled even bigger when she saw Angela blush.  
"Something you'd like to TELL me, Angela?" Lisa asked happily. Angela squeaked.  
"No!"  
"Are you SURE...?"  
"Yep, definitely sure, no problems here! Definitely nothing to say!" Angela said, more high-pitched and squeaky than normal. Before Lisa could say anything else, the sound of sirens interrupted the conversation. "Crap! The police are here!" Angela yelped.  
"What? Why?" asked Gatsby. Everyone turned to the door to the back patio.  
"Well, we DID leave a dead guy in the pool," commented Nick.  
"Uh, and a gun," said Lisa, sweatdropping.  
"Should we go out and get it?" asked Angela.  
"I think it's a bit late for that," said Nick.  
"Well, we'll just have to take you guys home with us," said Lisa.  
"Wasn't that the plan all alo-OW!" yelped Angela as Lisa kicked her under the table.  
"Why should we go to your house?" asked Nick. "You're the one who shot him."  
"Yeah, well he was trying to shoot HIM!" said Angela, pointing at Gatsby and acting for all the world like a first grader.  
"Plus the police are at your house, the gun's in your pool, as is the body, and possession is nine tenths of the law," added Lisa. Gatsby nodded and sighed.  
"She's right, Old Sport," he said, standing. Nick, Lisa, and Angela stood, too. "Lead the way,"  
There was a knock at the door and they all jumped. "Not that way," said Lisa. "Should we get rid of them first?" asked Nick. "No time!" said Angela. She went to the back door and everyone else followed. She looked out the window and saw the policeman in the bushes headed for the body in the pool she gulped. "No good going out that way... Lisa! We can't go to jail in another dimension!" she exclaimed.  
"We'll go out the garage, then," said Gatsby. They all followed him and got in the car, trying to be as quiet as possible. "Lisa?" "Shh." Said Lisa as Gatsby started the car. "But Lisa?" "Hush, you two! Who knows how many cops there are crawling around this place," said Nick. Gatsby nodded, opening the garage door. "Buckle up, everyone!" he warned. Everyone buckled just as two officers came around each side of the garage. "Hold on!" said Gatsby, slamming his foot down on the gas. They flew down the street, Lisa and Angela yelling out directions. Before long, they all heard sirens. "Oh no!" said Lisa. Angela whined. "Don't worry," said Gatsby. "This thing isn't just for looks!" he pushed the gas pedal to the floor. "Wow!" said Angela. "I can barely drive an automatic!" "They're GAINING on us!" said Lisa, looking out the back window. "Which way?" asked Nick. "Right!" yelled Angela. "Left!" said Lisa. Gatsby didn't turn and they smashed into a building. His car's front end was completely crushed. The police got out of their cars, guns at the ready. One went around each side of the mangled vehicle while the others stayed back by the police cars, their guns aimed just in case. As the one on the driver's side opened the door, calling for the driver to put his hands up, the other pulled open the passenger door. Both of them stopped dead in their tracks. There were no people left in the car.  
  
A/N: Oooooh, cliffhanger. I guess that's it for now. If anyone has any comments ideas, either put them in a review, or e-mail me at jupitergurl02hotmail.com and thank you all for reading this far! Beware, it only gets worse from here on in. 


	4. Home, But

Disclaimer: I don't own the great Gatsby. Either F. Scott Fitzgerald does or his copyright company. On second thought, I don't think he DOES own it. It is my understanding that he is no longer living. A/N: I tried to leave some time for reviewing between chapters 3 and 4, but nobody reviewed. Nobody EVER reviews! sob  
  
Chapter 4, Home, But...  
  
"Ugh..." moaned Lisa. She brought a hand to her head and slowly opened her eyes. She was struck by the image of her room, upsidedown. She shifted a little, looking around her. She was in a heap of bodies, in the middle. Angela was on top of her and two guys, whom she assumed were Nick and Jay, were underneath. As she shifted, Angela woke.  
"Huh...?" she did the same as Lisa, looking around and squirming. In doing so, she elbowed Lisa in the back.  
"Ow! Hey!" Lisa yelped. "Y'mind gettin' offa me?" As Lisa squirmed, trying to get Angela off of her, the two guys under her woke up. Angela rolled off of Lisa, hitting the floor with a loud thud. She came face-to- face with a seventeen year old boy and screamed.  
Lisa rolled off the top of the heap and found herself face-to-face with another seventeen year old boy. She didn't scream, but instead shoved violently at the boy in front of her. Angela did the same, causing the two boys so slam backs with one another. Angela and Lisa stood up nex to eachother and glared down at the boys.  
"Lisa... Are those your brother's friends? They're kinda... Older," said Angela, still shaking some.  
"No, I'd know if they were Erik's friends," replied Lisa, then directed down at them, "So who the hell are you and why are you in my room?" She was pretty angry.  
The two looks up at her, confused looks on their faces. "Perhaps they've forgotten?" suggested one of them to the other.  
The other boy nodded. "Or perhaps they hit their heads too hard. That was one hell of a crash."  
Both of them got up, staring at the girls. The girls stared back defiantly.  
"Lisa... They kinda look... Farmiliar... Don't they?" asked Angela.  
"Kinda..." Lisa admitted reluctantly. Angela's face suddenly brightened and she threw herself at one of the boys, tackle-hugging him. The boy fell back a little, but managed to keep his feet only because he was leaning against the wall. "What are you doing!?" demanded Lisa.  
"It's them!" said Angela happily.  
"Who?" asked Lisa.  
"It's Nick and Jay! They came back with us! It worked!"  
"Well... Sort of..." said Lisa. Angela let go of a thoroughly confused Nick and stepped back, studying him.  
"Funny, I don't remember you being that young," said Angela. "I was sure you were out of high school..."  
"I hate to say it, Old Sport, but she's right... You are younger looking."  
"So're you," said Lisa. Gatsby glanced in the mirror on the wall and nodded.  
"Oh, ah, yes, so I am..."  
"But why?" asked Nick.  
"Dunno," said Angela.  
"Yeah, me neither," agreed Lisa. "We've been inside lots of books, but never brought someone else out with us."  
"What do you mean been inside books?" asked Nick. He was getting very confused and more than a little frustrated.  
"This one!" said Angela, holding up a book titled The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald. Gatsby took the book, thumbing through it and reading certain passages to himself.  
"But... This is about me!" he marveled. He read another passege and his eyes widened. "But it's told by you," he said, pointing to Nick.  
"Let me see that!" Nick demanded, taking the book from Gatsby. He thumbed through some as well. "You're right..." he said wonderingly.  
"What time is it?" whined Angela. "I'm hungry!"  
Lisa glanced at the clock. "It's midnight," she said. "Nobody's home, so we have the run of the house."  
"Midnight!? We've been gone for six hours!" Angela exclaimed. Lisa nodded.  
"Well, maybe their world runs slower than ours. Maybe that has something to do witht he fact that they're only seventeend," said Lisa. She made her way to the bedroom door. "Come on, let's make some dinner." She left for the kitchen and everyone else followed.  
  
A/N: YAY! Go chapter 4! Teehee! If you are still reading, sometime before chapter 8 or nine would be a good time to run away screaming. But please don't go before you review! Does anyone even read these things? I don't ever see many reviews on any Gatsby stories, but there sure are a lot of authors... GATSBY AUTHORS! UNITE!! Um, yeah, sorry... I guess that's it. If anyone has any ideas, e-mail me at jupitergurl02hotmail.com and thank you all for reading this far! 


	5. How and Why

Disclaimer: I don't own the great Gatsby. Either F. Scott Fitzgerald does or his copyright company. On second thought, I don't think he DOES own it. It is my understanding that he is no longer living. A/N: Yay! Another chapter typed up! Well, This one is my cracked up attempt at explaining the How and Why points to title of Lisa and my book diving. ;;  
  
Chapter 5, How and Why  
  
"I still don't understand this book world business," said Jay. They were all sitting at the kitchen table in Lisa's parent's house. She and Angela were visiting for the weekend from college. They had already spent one night at Angela's mom's and were to return to campus the next day.  
"It's okay, we don't understand it much, either," said Angela.  
"I'll explain what I can," said Lisa. "You see, every book is sort of like a knot. You read the book and each word is like another string that unravels part of the knot. Sometimes, if you pull to hard or too much on one string, the knot gets bigger," she explained.  
"But it's the same way with the magic behind the story," said Angela.  
"Magic behind the story?" said Nick skeptically.  
"Yup!" said Angela happily.  
"It's kinda complicated," said Lisa. "I'm not even sure when or where we started to unravel the knots of magic behind the books," she said.  
"Oh! I remember!" said Angela happily, cutting Lisa off. "Tenth grade! X-men novel!" then she pouted. "The one Kurt and Gambit weren't in..."  
"That's right!" said Lisa, smiling. She saw Nick and Jay's confused looks and shook her head. "It's not important," she told them. "It seems that if there is a way to fix the story or if you find a loophole, it's easier to unravel then knot. Take your story for instance. We, well, I saved Jay." She beamed happily.  
"So basically, you're the ones who brought us here," said Nick.  
The girls fidgeted. "Well... we're not really... supposed to..." said Angela. "We didn't even realize it was possible..."  
"Well you sure seemed willing to try," Lisa muttered so that only Angela could hear.  
"Well, maybe if someone hadn't screwed up the book beyond all repair..." Angela said loudl.y  
"That was an accident! I meant to come for his funeral... that wouldn't have changed much... I mean, what difference would one person make?"  
"Yeah, with all the people I know they wouldn't even had noticed you, Lisa," said Gatsby.  
"I'm not even gonna touch that one," Angela muttered. Lisa glared.  
"So..." said Gatsby.  
"Oh, come on," said Nick. "It can't be that difficult to fix. Just take us back in. Unravel the knot or whatever."  
"It's not that simple," said Lisa.  
"Yeah, the fastest we've ever been able to re-enter a book is after one year of time passing," said Lisa.  
"Yeah, and now we're in college!" said Angela. "It'll take forever!"  
"But why come visit us, then?" asked Gatsby.  
"Extra credit," Angela and Lisa said, holding up the V for victory sign. Nick and Gatsby fell over.  
  
A/N: YAY! Two chapter updates in one day! Go me! Teehee! Hope you guys like it! I added some stuff to make this chapter explaination not so sucky. I at least tried. I may put more stuff about the book diving in at a later date. But then again, maybe not becuase I have up to the beginning of chapter 11 written out and waiting to be typed. I guess that's it. If anyone has any ideas, e-mail me at jupitergurl02hotmail.com and thank you all for reading this far and don't forget to review! 


	6. Wishing

Disclaimer: I don't own the great Gatsby. Either F. Scott Fitzgerald does or his copyright company. On second thought, I don't think he DOES own it. It is my understanding that he is no longer living. A/N: Yes, yes, I KNOW. If you are a follower of my writings (do those types of people even exist?) then you will realize that this is my ELEVENTH story that I have started. This one, like the others, is in progress. Total, I have one story completed and the others are in the works. Anywho, as far as THIS story goes, it's best not to ask. I had an extra notebook and this seemed to be the best thing to fill it. Plus there were no other Gatsby stories that were humor. Please R/R!

Chapter 6, Wishes

"I just don't understand this machine," Gatsby muttered, not for the first time that night as he stood by the microwave.

"What's not to understand?" asked Lisa. "It's a microwave."

"It's like an oven, only smaller!" said Angela.

"Not… really," said Nick, looking at the thing.

"Yeah… ovens don't explode when you put metal in them, Old Sport," said Jay. Lisa sighed and rolled her eyes.

"YOU'RE the one who tried to play around with the foreign thing!" said Angela.

"I want to go home," said Nick, also not for the firs time that night, though it was getting more toward morning by this point.

"I don't blame you," agreed Gatsby. "I don't know how I can stand a whole year away from New York."

"I don't see WHY," said Lisa, a little miffed. "Why would you want to go back? You're probably wanted by the police and Nick's the only friend you've got besides us!"

"Yeah," agreed Angela. "Be more adventurous! You're in a completely new world!" her smile faded a bit. "Do you not like us…?"

"What- well, uh-" stammered Nick.

"You don't even know if you'll be returned to your normal state," reminded Lisa.

"Yeah!" said Angela, her mood flipping again. "Think of it this way, you get to totally relive your teenage years!" she said, excited. Then she stopped, laughing nervously. "Well, that's probably not the most desirable thing to do in OUR time, but… uh… maybe you'll know some more of the stuff that you'll have to learn in school?"

"Who said we'd have to go to school?" asked Nick. "I've already done that."

"Oh, come on, Old Sport, it could be fun!" said Gatsby. He seemed excited. Lisa sighed, holding her head.

"Oh! I got an idea!" exclaimed Angela.

"This may not end well, Old Sport," Gatsby whispered to Nick. Nick nodded and Lisa smiled. They caught on quickly.

"Could we take them to New York in OUR world?

"No." Lisa said flatly.

"There's a New York in your world?" asked Gatsby.

"Yes," replied Lisa.

"Then we can go?" Angela exclaimed.

"No!" yelled Lisa. Angela pouted. "It's too far," said Lisa, offering an explanation. Gatsby seemed to be fine with that, but Angela pouted. Gatsby then remembered something.

"Hey, wait a minute." Everyone turned to hear what he had to say. "I distinctly recall you saying I was sexy. I'm not sure what a bishi is, but I'm fairly sure on the meaning of the word, 'sexy'" he said. Lisa was bright red and Gatsby's cheeks were a little pink as well.

"Well, uh, no I didn't?" said Lisa.

"But you-" began Angela, which gained her a swift kick under the table from Lisa.

"You can prove nothing!" shouted Lisa. Everyone looked at her funny.

"Oh sure, THAT'S convincing," muttered Angela.

"Well, ya can't," said Lisa, more matter-of-factly.

"Could if I had a tape recorder," retorted Angela.

"Well ya DON'T," said Lisa, getting a little angry. Gatsby looked at Nick, who just shrugged.

"Oh, I wanna tape recorder," whined Angela, thinking. "Christmas list!" she said happily! Lisa sighed and shook her head.

"Christmas? It's June…" said Lisa.

"Okay, uh, Birthday?"

"You're Birthday's in April," Lisa reminded her. Angela pouted again.

"I'm tired," said Angela. "Can we go to bed?

"We just slept," said Jay. "I'm not that sleepy."

"I am," said Nick. He was looking at his reflection in the window, confused and amazed.

"Yay!" said Angela, skipping off to Lisa's room. "I call the bed!"

"I'll use the blow up mattress," said Nick. With that, they were gone.


End file.
